1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a portable computer having the liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a portable computer with a plurality of liquid crystal display panels.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device has better visibility and lower power consumption than a cathode ray tube (CRT) of a similar size. In addition, the LCD device is lightweight and slim. Accordingly, the LCD device is spotlighted as a next generation display for mobile phones, computers, televisions, and the like.
In particular, when the LCD device is applied to a portable computer, the LCD device having an LCD panel is connected to a main body of the portable computer by a hinge so that the LCD panel can be folded on the main body to enhance the portability of the portable computer. FIGS. 1A and 1B are perspective views of a related art portable computer. As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, a portable computer 501 includes a LCD device 505 having a LCD panel 520 and a main body 701 connected to the LCD device 505 by a hinge 730.
The LCD device 505 includes a variety of parts for displaying an image. That is, the LCD device 505 includes a driver for driving the LCD panel 520, and a backlight assembly (not shown) for emitting light toward the rear surface of the LCD panel 520. The LCD device 505 further includes rear and front cases 560 and 510, respectively, for protecting the above-described parts. The front case 510 is designed to cover an edge of the LCD panel 520 except for a display area for displaying an image. The rear case 560 is an outermost cover disposed on a rear surface of the backlight assembly to protect the LCD panel 520 and the backlight assembly from outer impact and foreign objects.
The main body 701 is connected to the LCD device 505 by the hinge 730. The main body 701 typically includes a central process unit (CPU), a memory device, a disk drive, and the like. A power supply unit 720 is typically provided on a bottom of the main body 701 and an input unit 710 is provided on a top of the main body 701. A pointing device may be further provided on the main body 701.
As described above, the LCD device 505 having a display unit 525 is connected to the main body 701 having the input unit 710 by the hinge 730. Accordingly, when the portable computer 501 is not being used, the LCD device 505 having the display unit 525 is typically folded on the main body 701, thereby protecting the input device 710 and the display unit 525 of the LCD device 505.
In order to obtain the display information of the LCD panel 520, the LCD device 505 is unfolded from the main body 701. This is troublesome for a user, especially when the user intends to obtain simple information from the LCD device 505. The user has to open the LCD device 505 to obtain information displayed on the LCD panel 520, thereby creating an inconvenience to the user.